


Bittersweet

by Nymeria (Lungbarrow)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, one-sided Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lungbarrow/pseuds/Nymeria
Summary: The Doctor is ready to go to the wedding of his best friends Amy Pond and Rory Williams. However, he wasn't so happy about it somehow.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fanfiction I wrote a while ago and decided to share it with you. I hope you enjoy it! =)

He looked at the mirror and analyzed how he looked with that black suit, a white and formal shirt under it and a white bow tie to complete his look. He thought he was pretty much presentable. Everything was in order, even his hair, but somehow The Doctor wasn't feeling so amazing... He was trying to convince himself that it had nothing to do with the fact Amy was going to marry that day (or better, married 5384 years ago, considering the year he was right now, but it didn't matter, since he was going to see it anyways).

The Doctor was not exactly excited to see this event with his own eyes, but he knew quite well Amy would never forgive him if he would not be there. They were friends, after all, even knowing he was feeding unwelcome feelings about her. He knew it was always Rory the one who caught her heart and also her love. He could do nothing about it, and actually he did not want to, because he liked Rory too and also because he knew Amy would have a much more better life besides the nurse than with him. He used to spoil the lives of all the people he carried about.

His mind started to travel to a time before Amy's present. He saw Susan, Peri, Jo, Sarah, Rose, Donna and all the companions whose lives he destroyed (literally or not). He missed each one of them but he knew he did not deserve travelling with any of them. And things always got complicated when he developed feelings beyond timelord-companion towards his companions.

He should know better; it was not the first time he felt in love with a companion. He should know he should be away before he get too much involved and certainly before too much damage was done. But as always, he could not be away. Not completely.

And now, there he was, getting ready and wearing his best clothes to see the woman of his life marrying his friend. Part of him was happy for them. Part of him wanted to throw himself into a black hole.

The Doctor so left a whisper scape and went to the main room of the TARDIS, where he started to put the space and temporal coordinates of the place where the matrimonial enlace would happen. The first thing he noticed was Amy's voice screaming he was late to her wedding.

No.

The first thing he really realized was how beautiful Amy was in that bride dress. She was prettier than usual, what The Doctor was serious doubting being possible until that moment. Now he could testify it was and for a moment he wished he could be the fiancé.

The ceremony was simple, but beautiful. Rory and Amy's family were all there and there were music after and dance. He did his dance of the drunken giraffe, and noticed how Amy found it funny. 

It was enough.

At some point of the party, he observed Amy was sat alone and decided inviting her to dance. She accepted smiling. He never saw the redhead so happy before. They went to the middle of the salon, and a slow song started to play. He took her hand with one of his and her waist with the other, pulled her close and rest his chin in her shoulder. She did the same to him.

"You know, Doctor," said Amy, only for him to hear "for a moment I thought you wouldn't came to my wedding..."

"But I came." The time lord said. 

"Yes, you came. Thanks."

"You're welcome." The Doctor answered smiling sadly. "But, you know, for a moment, I thought I wouldn't come either."

"What happened?" Amy asked, separating herself a little bit from The Doctor in order to see his eyes. She was worried. "Monsters? Aliens? Some lunatic trying to conquer the world again?"

At that moment he thought he could tell her everything. How much he loved her and how painful it is seeing her getting at the altar with another man, but yet, all his words were:

"Something like that."

"Are you hurt?" She asked. Trying to check any visible wound.

"Oh yeah." Answered the Doctor looking deep into her eyes "But I wouldn't miss your moment for anything".

She looked a little worried yet but she smiled slightly at him for his joke attempt. For now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far.


End file.
